B-5: Doggone Key
The mission "B-5: Doggone Key" is the fifth mission in the Haunted Towers. It is the introduction to missions in which Luigi must track down Polterpup's trail with the Dark-Light Device. In this case, Luigi is trying to get the special key back from the Polterpup, so he can go up and unlock the door in the Hollow Tree. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "A very frisky spectral pooch took the special key that we need! Track the dog down and get that key!" Starting Dialogue "Well, Luigi, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that the ghost dog that took the special key is still somewhere in the Haunted Towers. The bad news is that the dog is running from room to room, so we can't actually pinpoint him. However, the Parascope discovered something that may help us. The dog left behind a trail of spectral paw prints starting in the Courtyard! If you follow that invisible trail, you should eventually find him. The prints will be invisible to the naked eye, so you'll need to use the Dark-Light Device to reveal them. Ready, Luigi? Don't you dare come back here without that special key! Ha ha! You should've seen your face, sonny! Ha! Priceless." New Ghosts * Polterpup Mission Goals Overall Goal * Use the Dark-Light Device to find the trail of paw prints that the ghostly dog left behind. Once you find the dog, recover the special key. Other Goals * Find the ghostly dog. * Recover the special key. Story Luigi is pixelated to the Haunted Towers Entrance once again, and he can already hear the Polterpup's barking in the Courtyard. Entering the gates, Luigi sees the Polterpup "going" and cries out to it. The Polterpup then eats the key (to Luigi's shock) and runs through the wall to the Hydro Generator. He sees the dog went through to the Tool Shed, so he runs to there. He checks a desk where the Polterpup is hiding, and is knocked down by it, allowing it to get away. The dog heads out to the Garden, where Luigi is nearly mowed down by the lawn mower it activated. It gets away to the Toolshed Stairs, however before Luigi can get out of the Garden, three Sneakers attack. After capturing them, he heads to the stairs where he sees the Polterpup get away to the next flight of stairs. He heads up there and finds the Polterpup once more, who escapes back into the Seedling Laboratory. He follows the trail up the wall and ceiling to find it escaped into the Conservatory. He goes up and finds it is in the organ (which has been hidden by Spirit Balls). After revealing it with the Dark-Light Device, he checks it and the Polterpup pops out and runs behind the organ. When Luigi goes behind the organ (be careful of the Creeper in the way), the Polterpup runs out to the Crow's Nest. Before Luigi can get there, he is attacked by three Greenies and a Gobber. When Luigi captures them, he is allowed to go outside and follow the paw print trail to the West Bathroom. The Polterpup hides in the sink, and once found, runs to the West Bedroom. Now, in the West Hall three small Creepers have appeared, but they're no threat. In the West Bedroom, the dog has run to the far left bed. Once the sheets are pulled off, it hops on Luigi and then stays for a while. This is Luigi's chance to capture it. Once caught, it releases a chewed up special key and Luigi can finally obtain it. E. Gadd then calls Luigi to say: "Huzzah! You finally nabbed the special key!" Good work catching that dog, Luigi! You know, I think the little guy just wanted someone to play with. Well, he'll find plenty of playmates in the Vault! I'll bring you back now, son. Hold on." Luigi then heads back with the special key in hand. After Mission Dialogue "Welcome back, Luigi! Let's send that spectral pooch down to the Vault right away." "Criminy! How did it escape from the Poltergust 5000? I guess I'll have to tighten up the containment unit. But that can wait - let's see that special key!" "Gah! It's all chewed up and slimy! I'll ask the Toad fellow to clean it before I try to repair it. Yes, the timing of this will work out perfectly. Because I've finished my analysis of the spectrogenetic paracomposition of the Dark Moon piece we have!" "Oh, ah...sorry. How do I put this? Luigi, I basically asked our Dark Moon pieces where their friend is hiding. And once I enter the data into the Parascope, we'll know exactly where the next Dark Moon piece is!" Videos Trivia * When Luigi finishes depositing what he captured into the vault, he notices that the Polterpup didn't enter the vault. He checks the poltergust, and shortly afterwards the Polterpup jumps out, licks Professor E. Gadd, then disappears, disappointing Luigi. Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Haunted Towers Category:Haunted Towers Missions Category:Polterpup Mission